Filter systems may be used to filter fluids associated with operation of a machine such as an internal combustion engine. For example, filter systems may be used to remove particles from fuel and lubricant. Modem machines may be relatively complex and include more components, for example, in an effort to increase the efficiency and reduce emissions. As the number of components increases, the placement of the various components in a machine may become more challenging due to space constraints. Moreover, some components may be uni-directional, thus requiring placement based on a required orientation of the component, which may reduce the options for the placement of such components. For example, filter systems may often require that fluid received from a fluid system enter the filter assembly from a certain, predetermined direction, and exit the filter assembly in a certain, predetermined direction. This may limit the options available for placement of such a filter assembly in a machine. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a filter assembly that can receive fluid flow from more than one direction to increase the locations in which the filter assembly can be mounted in the machine.
An attempt to provide filter arrangement including a replaceable filter element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,493 B2 (“the '493 patent”) issued to Beard et al. on Aug. 14, 2012. Specifically, the '493 patent discloses a filter system including a filter base having an inlet port and an outlet port, and a replaceable filter element for filtering fluid entering the filter base. The filter system also includes a filter element ejection device. The filter system includes an ejection receiver for receiving actuation action from an ejector of a filter housing. The ejector engages the ejection receiver when a user ejects the filter element from the filter housing. Typically, the ejector extends through the filter housing and axially ejects the filter element from the housing.
Although the filter system of the '493 patent may facilitate changing of the filter element, it is uni-directional, and thus, fluid must enter and the exit the filter system of the '493 patent in predetermined directions. This may limit the installation options of the filter system of the '493 patent.
The filter base system and filter assembly disclosed herein may be directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the possible drawbacks set forth above.